


as long as you're happy

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, some background seblos because i couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Hi! About the prompt request, I would love to see Nini and Ricky telling her moms ( maybe Mike too?) that they're back together."ORNini tells her moms her various pieces of big news from opening night.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	as long as you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're the anon who requested this, I hope it's what you wanted!
> 
> If you're not, well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

As she pushes open the school’s front doors, Nini’s mind is spinning from everything that’s just happened. The show, Ricky, the talent scout – it’s just all too much, and as her moms chatter enthusiastically about her performance (“Pretty sure you were the only one who played the same character all the way through, Neens!”), she just nods and smiles. She’s in full agreement with them both that it’s been an incredible evening, but right now she just wants to hide in her room for a little while and sort out her muddle of thoughts. She uses just enough of her consciousness to say good night to Carlos and Seb, leaving hand-in-hand, then resolves to zone out until she gets home.

Once she’s there, she kicks off her shoes and grabs her pack of makeup wipes, desperate to get the stage grease off her face. With this done, she collapses onto her bed and sighs, gazing up at the ceiling and smiling as she looks back on the evening. Two gentle taps on her bedroom door rouse her from her reverie.

“Nini, sweetie? I brought you hot chocolate.” Carol Salazar-Roberts calls from the other side.

“Come in,” Nini replies, sitting up and crossing her legs. Her mom smiles as she enters, handing over a large, steaming mug, laden with whipped cream and sprinkled with cocoa dust. “Gosh,” Nini says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, we figured you deserved a little treat,” she says with a shrug, perching on the edge of the bed. “You were incredible tonight, baby.”

“Thanks,” she smiles. “So, uh, something happened tonight. Well, two things.” Her mom immediately looks alarmed, and Nini hastens to allay her concerns. “Oh, don’t worry, they’re both good.” All the same, a nervous laugh escapes her. “Can you, uh, call Momma up?”

Carol obligingly steps onto the landing and calls down, “Dana, you busy?”

“Just a minute!”

Nini spoons cream off her hot chocolate until both her parents are present, then she speaks. “So, firstly, a talent scout from that Acting Conservatory talked to me.”

“Oh, that’s who you were talking to?”

“The what?” Dana whispers.

“It’s a prestigious acting school,” her wife hisses back. “What did she say?”

Nini hesitates, still barely able to process what she’s about to tell them. “She offered me a place.” Carol’s mouth drops open and Dana’s hands rush to her mouth.

“Oh my god,” she breathes through her hands, before crossing the room to hug Nini, as Carol leans over from the other side to join the embrace.

“What did you say?”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I just stood there opening and shutting my mouth like a fish,” she admits, making them both laugh. “She gave me her card and told me to call her.”

“You don’t have to decide anything now,” Dana says firmly.

“What was your other bit of news?”

Nini bites her lip to suppress a wide smile. “Ricky and I got back together,” she says gently, and sees her moms exchange a look. “Oh, it’s all good,” she adds. “He more than made up for the last few months.”

“Well, if you’re happy,” Carol says, ruffling her hair and making her giggle.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Love you, kiddo,” Dana adds, kissing the top of her head on her way out.

“Love you too,” she smiles.

“And well done again for tonight,” Carol says, pausing at the door. “Now go to bed, you don’t want to be tired for tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, I know. I will, I just want to call Ricky.” Her mom smiles and blows her a kiss, then closes the door.

Nini pulls out her phone and goes to open FaceTime when it starts ringing; surprised, she hits the green button, and Ricky’s goofy smile and wild curls pop up on her screen.

“Spooky,” she says with a grin. “I was just about to call you.”

“Spooky,” he echoes. “We’re just so in sync. Soon we’ll be finishing each other’s…”

“Hot dogs,” she puts in, and he looks mildly affronted.

“That was one time, and I apologised,” he protests, making her laugh. “You were so good tonight, Nini.”

“People keep saying that,” she says modestly, and he grins.

“Well, then they’re right.”

“You were too,” she says, and he grimaces.

“Yeah, when I was actually onstage.”

“Don’t worry,” she reassures him. “There’s always tomorrow night.” She pauses a moment, then asks, “Have you told your parents about us?”

“I told my dad,” he says with a smile. “He was over the moon – I’m pretty sure he likes you more than he likes me,” he jokingly adds.

“That’s not true,” she says sternly.

“Yeah, I know,” he says, stifling a yawn.

“Did you just yawn during a conversation?” she asks, feigning offence.

“No,” he says in alarm. “I’m awake,” he adds, widening his eyes to prove his point.

“It’s okay,” she shrugs. “I’m tired too – have you still got your makeup on?” she asks, squinting at the screen.

He snaps his fingers. “ _That’s_ what I forgot to do.”

“Go and do it,” she chuckles. “And I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Sounds good,” he says softly. “I love you, Nini.”

She smiles, still secretly thrilled to hear him finally say it. “I love you too.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! If so, please leave a comment, or tell me in an ask on Tumblr, where I'm more than happy to take other prompt requests! My URL is @tea-for-one-please, so feel free to hit me up on there!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
